


Дачная романтика

by Polisha (nuups)



Series: Прекрасная летняя пора [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance, Routine, countryside
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuups/pseuds/Polisha
Summary: Они шатаются по широким лесным тропинкам, ориентируясь на светящие с участков фонари. Костя говорит, что раньше здесь можно было увидеть светлячков, а Федя сокрушается, что нельзя сбить майского жука. Потом думает немного и добавляет, что удобнее сбивать их ракеткой - звук лучше. Костя на это только вздыхает и тянет дальше по дорожке, туда, откуда уже начинает тянуть влажной прохладой.
Relationships: Fyodor Chalov/Konstantin Kuchaev
Series: Прекрасная летняя пора [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119092





	Дачная романтика

**Author's Note:**

> Я разучилась писать маленькие тексты, ужас х)  
> А может и нет... Но вдохновилась я всего одной картинкой и думала, что это будет драбблик. Ага. Не вышло. 
> 
> Тем не менее эта работа мне нравится больше, чем предыдущая по ребятам.
> 
> "Все имена и названия изменены, чтобы укрыть виновных" (с).  
> "Все персонажи являются вымышленными, и любое совпадение с реально живущими или жившими людьми случайно" (с).  
> Коммерческой выгоды (и вообще выгоды) не извлекаю
> 
> [Коллажик](https://pp.userapi.com/c852024/v852024520/b7b79/1YDiEiK631Y.jpg)
> 
> Также опубликовано на [Фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7883694)

_«Это очень правильно — приезжать в чужой город под утро._

_На поезде, самолёте — всё равно. День начинается будто с чистого листа…»_

_С. Лукьяненко_

У всех бывают странные, трудноопределимые ощущения, когда наконец-то вырываешься из города на природу. Хочется дышать полной грудью, вдыхая запах влажной, отдохнувшей и только просыпающейся земли. Хочется улыбаться и жмуриться солнцу, которое только набирает силу и ещё не обжигает, но уже греет. Хочется рассматривать яркую сочную зелень вокруг и улыбаться загородной тишине, которую изредка нарушает шум электричек, товарняков и поездов дальнего следования.

И Костя улыбается, подставляет лицо утренним лучам, выдыхает напряжение, скопившееся за долгие несколько месяцев. Рюкзак приятно оттягивает плечи, а впереди километра три пешего хода. Можно было, конечно, взять у отца машину и доехать самому. Или попутку поймать по дороге, или автобус дождаться на остановке, или такси на худой конец вызвать к станции. Но это всё не то после долгого заточения в каменных стенах столицы. Ему даже не жалко, если кроссовки промокнут от ещё не сошедшей росы — высушит! Тут главное не простыть на радостях, а то на этом они и закончатся. Ключи от дома негромко звенят в боковом кармане, а переезд включает зелёный свет.

Костя поправляет лямки и спускается с платформы.

***

Участок встречает буйством зелени и цветущими яблонями. Не то чтобы симпатичных бело-розовых цветов много, но есть шанс, что в этом году яблок будет больше. По крайней мере, Косте хочется так думать.

Костя застывает на пороге дома и улыбается. А потом оказывается на втором этаже, прямо под крышей и распахивает окно, впуская свежий воздух. Дальше ему придётся вытащить из дома стулья, разложить на них подушки, одеяла, чтобы они подсушились на солнце. Потом настанет черёд проверки водопровода и только после этого нужно будет смахнуть пыль со всего необходимого и поставить наконец-то чайник.

Часы на стене показывают начало второго, когда Костя наконец-то садится на крыльцо и вытягивает ноги. Спохватившись, он шарит по карманам и выуживает телефон, на котором красуется три пропущенных от мамы и гора сообщений в разных приложениях от Чала. Костя хмыкает и сначала звонит с повинной маме. Даром, что он уже взрослый, живёт в Москве и играет в престижном клубе. Стоит вернуться — всё — ты самый любимый ребёнок, за которым нужен глаз да глаз, а то мало ли что! Вот и сейчас, оправдываясь перед родительницей, Костя вспоминает среднюю школу и постоянное «будешь дома — напиши!». В принципе он и сейчас часто отписывается маме, это уже рефлекс.

Федины сообщения можно свести к одной мысли: «жди, я уже еду». Костя прикидывает, что есть из продуктов, и решает, что в магазин всё-таки надо сгонять по-быстрому. Благо в соседнем СНТ вечная палатка с самым необходимым. Телефон снова оповещает о новом сообщении. Федя уверенно заявляет, что встречать не надо, дорогу помнит и будет к ужину. Костя смотрит расписание электричек, чтобы примерно ориентироваться, во сколько же у них будет ужин, и отправляет сообщение, чтобы Федя купил помидоров. Нечего с пустыми руками таскаться, не по-человечески и не по-приятельски.

***

Костя поглядывает на часы и хмурится — Феди всё ещё нет. На плите варится картошка, а на столе лежат свежие овощи, которые ещё резать. Солнце ещё светит, но уже понемногу начинает скрываться за деревьями. Не то чтобы Костя переживал, но хотелось бы видеть Чалова рядом, а не думать, где его носит. Вода в кастрюле уже кипит и пора снимать её с плиты, Костя немного медлит и отправляет сообщение с лаконичным «ты где?».

— Скучал? — раздаётся над ухом, и Костя матерится, попутно обжигаясь о горячие бока. — Эй! Аккуратнее, — Федя тут же кастрюлю забирает, ставит на плиту и ловит обожжённую ладонь в свою. — Блин, прости, Кость!

— Идиот! А если бы я тебя обварил? — Кучаев старается дышать и не скакать с одной мысли, где он ищет аптечку, на другую, где он её не находит и приходится ехать в травму.

— То вечер был бы более экстремальным, — извиняющимся тоном продолжает Федя и дует на ладонь, поднося её к губам, отчего у Кости как-то резко заканчиваются слова, и он только хлопает глазами, не находя в себе сил отнять руку, хотя она почти и не болит.

— У тебя ещё есть шанс — надо салат настругать, — неловко отшучивается, будучи отчего-то смущённым. Они вроде только-только разобрались с тем, что они немного больше, чем друзья, но ещё не успели — по крайней мере Костя — привыкнуть к новому положению вещей.

— Ну ты уже пострадал, поэтому это точно возьму на себя я, — Федя отпускает Костю и отходит к столу, осматривая поле деятельности. — Есть уже идеи, чем после ужина займёмся?

— Можно прогуляться, — чешет затылок Костя, выдыхая и натягивая рукава толстовки, — или включить глянуть что-нибудь, я ноут захватил.

— Глянуть что-то и в Москве можно, и где угодно, — Федя принимается за дело, деловито кромсая огурцы, — так что я за прогулку, — оборачивается и улыбается солнечно, а Косте хочется то ли ему подзатыльник дать, то ли самому по лицу сфейспалмить, потому что ну, а если порежется? Кто с ножом в руках ушами да глазами хлопает?

— Ты режь, не отвлекайся, — кивает всё-таки на доску и обходит стол с другой стороны, — прогулка так прогулка, у нас, знаешь, озеро неподалёку есть, почти лесное, можно до него сходить, — и начинает рыться в рюкзаке Феди. — Ты вообще как сюда попал? Я же калитку закрывал.

— Как-как, — пожимает плечами и улыбается, сверкая своей ямочкой. — Через забор, понятное дело.

Костя аж на стул садится и смотрит на Федю во все глаза. У них забор высокий и крайне неудобный, чтобы через него лазали. Проволоки колючей там, конечно, не наблюдается, но вот острые края…

— Руки покажи! — и смотрит из-под чёлки, сверкая глазами. Федя откладывает нож и протягивает руки ладонями вверх. На тех видны ссадины, но не порезы. — И как это понимать? — Костя знает наверняка, что перелезть через их забор, не став обладателем как минимум парочки глубоких царапин, практически невозможно. — Федь?

— М-м? — и улыбается, зараза такая.

— Что «м-м», колись давай, бандит!

— Мама, я полюбила бандита, — затягивает Федя и продолжает улыбаться, рук, правда, не убирает. У него, как выяснилось, вообще феноменальная память на всякие песни. Практически на любое слово Федя может выдать строчку из песни. Косте это даже нравится. — Но он не знает ничего, он просто смотрит и молчи-ит!

— Федь, ну правда, — Костя смотрит с укоризной, и Чалов мгновенно сдаётся.

— Да через соседский забор, а потом через внутреннюю калитку. Я ж знаю, что вы её никогда не закрываете. А забор у них удобный, чтобы перелезть. Правда всё равно поскользнулся и неудачно приземлился слегка.

— Да ты взломщик! — усмехается Костя и отходит в дальнему шкафчику, начиная рыться в поисках аптечки. — Мог бы просто позвонить, а теперь ещё культяпки твои обрабатывай. Хорошо ноги целы, а то объясняйся перед Михалычем.

— Ой-ой-ой, вот так хочешь сюрприз сделать, и не ценят! — Федя возмущается показательно и руки прячет. — Не надо ничего обрабатывать, само заживёт. Меня Варя больше кусает, когда играемся.

— У вас Варя здоровая и привитая, а заборы, боюсь, никто в жизнь не дезинфицировал, — безапелляционно заявляет Костя, подходя близко-близко и смотря Феде прямо в глаза, — давай руки свои сюда.

Федя морщится недовольно, но правоту Кости признаёт — усаживается за стол подальше от овощей и кладёт руки ладонями вверх. А Костя разглядывает пузырьки с зелёнкой и с перекисью, пытаясь понять, чем лучше воспользоваться, пока его раздумья не прерывает Федя:

— Давай перекисью, а то учитывая нашу сегодняшнюю везучесть, в зелёнке окажутся далеко не только руки.

— Разумно, — не может не согласиться Костя и отставляет пузырёк подальше. Он осторожно капает перекисью на ссадины и потом дует на каждую, держа ладонь в ладони. Косте просто хочется касаться и быть аккуратным, несмотря на то, что со стороны Феди не доносится ни шипения, ни каких-либо ещё звуков.

— Что ж ты бедовый такой, — Костя водит ваткой по ссадинам и украдкой смотрит на слишком довольного парня. — Всё у тебя не как у людей.

— Зато не скучно!

— И не поспоришь, — Костя вздыхает и отставляет пузырёк подальше. — Ты помидоры-то купил, чудо? — Федя радостно кивает на рюкзак. — Ну и на этом спасибо.

— Я ещё маршмеллоу купил.

— Федь, я тебя к костру не подпущу, — смотрит строго и надеется, что эффект будет достигнут правильный. Но Чалов лишь смеётся, задирая голову, а потом ловко утягивает Костю в объятья и звонко чмокает в макушку. — Отстань, Федь! Фу! Ну? Кому говорю!

— Что ты со мной, как с Варей, — обижается в шутку и начинает щекотать. — Я тебя всё равно больше люблю! — Костя замирает. У Феди всё всегда так просто и легко, что у Кости что-то внутри сжимается от непередаваемого счастья и нежности.

— Что это больше? Может и не больше вовсе! — храбрится отчаянно, но всё равно чувствует, как щёки предательски краснеют, и отворачивается быстро, делая вид, что безумно занят поиском помидоров в чужом рюкзаке. И пытается не улыбаться, привычной ниточкой стянуть губы, но эмоции отчаянно не умещаются внутри и прорываются этой улыбкой, которую чисто физически не получается убрать с лица.

А Федя за его спиной и не пытается. Светит весь, широко растягивая уголки губ, и не знает, то ли со спины накинуться, обнимая крепко-крепко, то ли попытаться сфоткать исподтишка, потому что лицо Кости сейчас должно быть просто нечто, Федя уверен.

Он уже и телефон достаёт, когда его цепко ловят за запястье — Костя всегда был внимательным.

— Даже не думай, — нотки в голосе угрожающие, но вкупе с ярко-красным румянцем это выглядит слишком. — Руку сломаю.

— Не-а, — тянет Федя. — Ты меня не для этого лечил.

И Косте на это ответить нечего, потому что да — не сломает, да — лечил, да — простит всю возможную дурь.

Костя опять прячется, отвернувшись в сторону шкафа, и Феде чуть-чуть обидно: они же одни, можно наконец-то просто быть рядом. А они будто опять в кошки-мышки играют. Ему этого за полтора года ой как хватило — выше крыши. Поэтому он снова тянется, проявляет инициативу и наконец-то обнимает Костю, который сначала напрягается, а потом всё-таки откидывает голову ему на плечо.

— Нафига ты кило помидоров взял? — тихо интересуется и трётся затылком о шею.

— Есть?

— Много вредно.

— Почему это?

— Колени будут скрипеть.

— Тогда солить.

— Ой дурак, — Костя наконец-то смеётся. — Я знаю только малосольные огурцы, про помидоры не слышал даже такого.

— Ну и ладно, — Федя никогда особо не разбирался в этих вещах. Этим всем заведовали мама и бабушка с дедом. Его туда не пускали, а брат ржал и приговаривал «пусти козла в огород». Огребал потом за это уже и от Дашки, и от Феди. Но подкалывать продолжал. Костя чуть ворочается и, кажется, требует к себе внимания. Федя не против совершенно дать нужное: поправляет толстовку и переплетает их руки. Так хорошо, тепло, правильно.

— Федь, давай собираться, — задумчиво подаёт голос и гладит чужую линию жизни.

— А как же салат?

— Потом порежем, никуда он не денется, — Костя встаёт и тянет Федю за собой. Тот только и успевает, что схватить со стола телефон и сунуть его в карман. Наверняка свой гаджет Костя проигнорирует и оставит дома. Ещё, думает Федя, надо захватить безрукавку потеплее — вечера всё ещё холодные.

Федя выходит на крыльцо и смотрит на Костю, который топчется у калитки и перекидывает из руки в руку фонарик. Федя улыбается — значит гулять будут долго, и его это устраивает.

***

Они шатаются по широким лесным тропинкам, ориентируясь на светящие с участков фонари. Костя говорит, что раньше здесь можно было увидеть светлячков, а Федя сокрушается, что нельзя сбить майского жука. Потом думает немного и добавляет, что удобнее сбивать их ракеткой — звук лучше. Костя на это только вздыхает и тянет дальше по дорожке, туда, откуда уже начинает тянуть влажной прохладой.

Ему нравится это ощущение и вид спокойной водной глади. Озеро проточное, и в нём есть холодные подводные источники, которые в летнюю жару отлично освежают. Именно поэтому Косте всегда абсолютно всё равно, какая температура у воды. А вот Федя такими штуками не закалённый, поэтому иногда — если подворачивался случай искупаться — ворчал и синел губами, так что Косте не один раз приходилось растирать замёрзшего нападающего под коллективные смешки друзей.

— О! Смотри, — Федя активизируется и тычет куда-то на другой берег едва показавшегося озера. — Там костёр и наверняка песни под гитару! — поворачивается и смотрит умоляющим взглядом. — Давай сходим, а?

Костя вздыхает и старается взвесить все «за» и «против». После минутного молчания приходит понимание — делиться Федей сейчас (да и вообще) не хочется. Поэтому он расстроенно качает головой.

— Не получится, у нас мост сломался. — Федя уже готов убеждать, что можно и вброд перейти, но Костя на это не готов. — Намочишь ноги, простудишься и заболеешь.

— Так может это мой коварный план, — хмыкает, чувствуя подвох. Костя опять нос начал потирать и нижнюю губу кусать. Федя знает: либо врёт, либо нервничает. И что-то подсказывает, что Кучаеву просто не хочется тащиться на тот берег. В принципе, Федя совершенно не против, и у него действительно был коварный план: проверить Костю чуть-чуть. Проверку он прошёл с блеском. — А вообще ну их, эти гитары. Лучше вдвоём побудем, да?

— Да, — тихо соглашается Костя, пряча улыбку в вороте толстовки. Ему непривычно, а Федя будто только и ждал, когда все их границы сотрутся. Касается, заботится и становится ещё ближе, так, что Костя постоянно краснеет и смущается, а все, кто это видит — бессовестно подтрунивают над ними.

— Слушай, а если с другой стороны подойти? — вдруг снова заводит свою пластинку Федя. Костя вздрагивает и смотрит на него, как на больного. — Ну, озеро же круглое, — изображает руками кружок.

— Вообще-то нет, — хмуро бурчит Костя и ускоряет шаг, направляясь куда-то вбок. Федя довольно улыбается, делает фотку вечернего пейзажа и спешит догнать Костю. Тот явно обиделся и даже, возможно, ревнует. И Феде приятно знать, что он способен вызвать у вечно сдержанного Кучаева такие эмоции.

Догнать выходит не сразу — Костя, видимо, действительно обиделся и ускорился максимально. Поймать пропажу за руку удаётся только через добрый десяток минут. Кучаев фыркает, шипит и пихается, попутно ломая сухие ветки. Но если Федя ставит себе цель — он её добьётся. Тем более сейчас сопротивление можно — и нужно — сломить! Федя делает пару шагов, аккуратную подсечку и крепко прижимает возмущённого Костю к сосне. Или ёлке, или… А тут это явно не важно.

— Кость, — тот молчит и смотрит сердито. — Ко-остя, — и снова тишина. — Кучай, ну хорош в молчанку играть. Я ж к тебе не за этим пилил из Москвы.

— Откуда я знаю, зачем ты пилил, — Костя вот уже и понимает вроде, что и раскусили, и что уже обижаться нет смысла. Но тут уже дело дурной привычки или принцип «из вредности» просыпается. Костя бы с удовольствием сам остановился, но не получается.

— А ты спроси, — советует Федя и глазом не моргнув, как будто это само собой разумеющееся. Смотрит внимательно, дует в серьёзное лицо напротив.

— Ну и зачем? — недовольно бурчит Костя, изо всех сил отворачивая лицо в сторону.

— Чтобы не задумываться и не оглядываться, когда хочется сделать так, — Федя лицо Кости к себе разворачивает и целует коротко, мягко прихватывая губами губы. — Или тебе не нравится? — наклоняется и целует ещё раз, уже в лоб.

Костя покрывается таким ярким румянцем, что видно даже в почти наступившей темноте. Правда, когда Феде удавалось зажать его на базе, тот шипел и брыкался до последнего, аргументируя «а если увидят?». Феде, откровенно говоря, это было до лампочки. Ему и так казалось, что все уже в курсе, но ради душевного спокойствия Кучаева он уступал, но только иногда.

— Ну так что?

— Что «что»? — уточняет Костя, кладя подбородок на крепкое плечо.

— Нравится или не нравится?

— Дурак ты, — вздыхает и обнимает крепко. — Сам же всё знаешь.

— Знаю, — подтверждает и обнимает в ответ. — Но ты всё равно скажи.

— Не отстанешь?

— Не-а, — Федя отстраняется немного, а потом ластится, трётся кончиком носа о щёку Кости. Интересно, думает Костя, он у Вари таких нежностей набрался или это Дашка из брата таким образом верёвки вьёт и сладости выпрашивает? А потом всё-таки отвечает.

— Нравится.

Возвращаются они уже когда на небе светят звезды, и Костя не выпускает руку Чалова, улыбается, переплетая пальцы и пряча их в карман своей толстовки. Костя понимает, что именно такого времяпровождения не хватало. Простого, тихого и спокойного. Он благодарен тому, что в этот раз здесь никого нет кроме них и ещё пары соседей по улице.

Федя же не думает, просто наслаждается и рассматривает то звёзды, то радостно-смущённого Костю. Ему отчаянно хочется сделать какую-нибудь глупость. Просто так, без причины, крикнуть громко-громко и распугать птиц в округе. И он уже почти готов это сотворить, но Костя будто чувствует и перенаправляет кипучую энергию — обнимает, целует в висок и затаскивает обратно на участок. У них впереди ещё куча дел и такая короткая весенняя ночь.

***

Федя мнётся и не знает, куда себя деть от скуки — ему запретили вмешиваться — и от комаров. Костя сидит на корточках, иногда отмахиваясь то ли от слабого дымка, то ли от назойливых кровопийц, и пытается раздуть костёр. Чалову кажется, что завтра он будет чувствовать себя виноватым — у Кости слишком светлая кожа, на которой легко остаются синяки и ссадины. И если сам Чалов мог откосить от врачебной опеки, то у Кости это получалось с трудом. Он даже когда загорал, сначала краснел и ходил как рак. Только потом, через несколько дней, становился нормального, «человеческого», как говорил сам, цвета. А тут столько комарья.

— Чал, — окликает и чуть морщится от резкого порыва ветра. — Притащи ещё газет, а?

— Может лучше средство для розжига? — всё-таки уточняет Федя, надеясь так уменьшить страдания Кучаева. Но на него не реагируют и лишь машут рукой, мол, иди-иди, не мешай, и он послушно плетётся в дом по выложенной плиткой дорожке. В доме темным-темно, и приходится искать выключатель на ощупь. По дороге Федя собирает все углы и каким-то чудом уворачивается от полки с книгами — иначе шишки на лбу было бы не миновать.

К свету даже не приходится привыкать, и Федя быстро находит стопку старых газет и телепрограмм. А ещё на глаза попадается спираль от комаров.

— Бинго! — шепчет почему-то и быстро покидает дом. Костя ждать не любит, а он не любит, когда Костя нервничает.

С дополнительными газетами дело идет веселей, и костёр вскоре уже действительно напоминает сам себя. Федя вертится вокруг и греет руки, уворачиваясь от дыма, который как назло постоянно меняет направление. Костя же наоборот, приговаривает зачем-то «дым-дым, я не вор» и улыбается загадочно. Сидит на раскладном стуле и щурится довольно, провожая взглядом метания друга… точнее уже получается парня. Нет, к этому определённо нужно ещё привыкать. Можно, пожалуй, и сейчас, почему нет? Костя встаёт и со спины ловит Федю в объятья, скрещивая руки у него на животе и укладывая подбородок на плечо.

— Что, будем маршмеллоу жарить?

— А я ещё и сосиски привёз, — Федя укладывает руки поверх Костиных и прижимается плотнее.

— Тогда что? — оставляет выбор за Федей Кучаев и ведёт носом по щеке, чувствуя пробивающуюся щетину.

— Давай и того и другого, — Федя разворачивается в Костиных руках и оказывается с ним нос к носу, совершенно по-детски радостно улыбаясь.

— И можно без хлеба? — усмехается добро, глядя в глаза близко-близко.

— Да можно и с хлебом, — Чалов почти смеётся, и Косте вдруг кажется, что Феде хочется, чтобы именно он, Костя, поцеловал его сейчас первым.

И Костя не отказывает в удовольствии ни себе, ни Феде: подается чуть вперёд и прижимается к тёплым губам Чалова. Улыбается тонко и обнимает за шею, ероша волосы на затылке. От Феди теперь пахнет костром и лесной ночной сыростью — Косте нравится. Он отстраняется и смотрит в глаза напротив, разглядывая в них отражающиеся огоньки костра.

— Чувствую себя по-дурацки, — по лицу Феди пробегает тень, и Костя спешно добавляет. — По-дурацки счастливым.

— Это потому что ты дурак, Кость, — улыбка Феди ярче некуда, и подначка совершенно безобидная выходит, ласковая даже, — я вот просто счастлив, стопроцентно.

Костя сначала в ответ подколоть как-нибудь хочет, но потом молчит и только глаза чуть заметно закатывает, подталкивая Федю к дому, потому что костёр вечно гореть не будет и уж жарить так жарить. Дурацкое счастье в груди так никуда и не уходит, сворачивается клубком внутри и хвостом повиливает, как большая и добрая, но немного глуповатая собака.

Федя, правда, вместо еды притаскивает огромный тулуп — и где только откопал? — и покрывало. Смотрит гордо, и Костя не может удержать себя от ласкового «добытчик». Федя сияет и уматывает уже за едой, а Костя ищет шампуры, сетуя на свою глупость. Такие вещи следует делать при свете дня.

С маршмеллоу — Федь, это обычный зефир, ну! — у них ожидаемо возникают проблемы. Он либо горит, либо растекается по железу. Федя предлагает поменять шампуры на ветки, за что получает лёгкий подзатыльник и сосиску в руки. С сосисками намного проще, привычнее и вкуснее. Поспорить с этим даже у Феди духу не хватает. Тем более действительно вкусно, Костя не поленился и даже миску салата вытащил. Так что картина со стороны явно выглядела эпично. Чалов, почти утонувший в отцовском тяжёлом тулупе с пакетом зефирок в одной руке и сосиской в другой, а рядом Костя с пледом и миской салата.

Косте немного жаль, что запечатлеть это не получится. Для селфи это совершенно не подходит, а вставать и прилаживать телефон куда-то не было ни сил, ни желания. А уж когда Федя начал клевать носом и привалился к плечу Кости, то стало ясно — двигаться надо только по направлению к дому и укладывать это чудо спать. Сам Кучаев ещё может себе позволить полуночничать, а вот Федя всегда должен быть бодр и свеж.

— Федь, — тот недовольно морщит нос и старается спрятать его в тёплый ворот. — Федь, — снова зовёт и гладит по вихрам. — Пойдем в дом, ляжешь по-человечески.

— Не хочу никуда, — ворочается, ворчит сонно и трёт глаза кулаком. — Мне и здесь хорошо.

— Ты уверен? — Костя выгибает бровь и выразительно смотрит на почти сгоревшую спиральку от местных кровопийц. — Думаю, у комаров на этот счёт другие мысли, — кажется, это производит нужный эффект, и Федя поднимается с насиженного места.

— Как тушить будем? — тянется и зевает, оголяя полоску бледной кожи и почти лишается тёплой одежды, потому что застёгиваться — для слабаков. — По-пионерски?

— Федь, — Костя укоризненно качает головой. — Мы ж не в лесу. У нас целая бочка воды есть.

— А что? Я ничего. Водой так водой, — и уже порывается уйти, как Костя ловит и меняет траекторию движения.

— Иди-ка ты в дом, — подталкивает, а на недовольный взгляд отвечает. — Раптор включи, обогреватель. А то знаю я тебя.

— Не доверяешь мне? — непонятно пока, обиделся или дурачится просто. — Да?

— Оберегаю, дурака, — Костя гладит по щеке и поправляет воротник. — Топай давай отседова.

***

Федя вертится на втором этаже и постоянно пригибается. Потолок косой, как и крыша, а рост у Чалова не то чтобы очень уж высокий, но выпрямиться полностью не удаётся. Одно радует — Кучаев точно так же сутулится, когда поднимается к нему с ещё одной подушкой и одеялом.

— И чего тебя наверх понесло? — Костя совершенно, абсолютно не против такого расклада. Ему самому нравится. Раньше он часто просиживал здесь ночи с книгой и фонариком, а по утрам клевал носом и получал нагоняй.

— Захотелось, — Федя пожимает плечами, отворачиваясь и поправляя матрац на узкой кровати.

— Главное с лестницы ночью не навернись, если вставать будешь, — предупреждает Костя на всякий случай. Сам-то он привычный, но знает — если обычно не спишь на втором этаже, то спросонья можно и забыть о такой мелочи, как лестница в полу.

— То-то умора будет: футболист ПФК ЦСКА не сумел спуститься с лестницы и получил травму на ровном месте, — улыбается Федя, переодеваясь в другую футболку.

— Вот не надо мне тут такого, ещё обвинят, что угробил надежду ЦСКА, — Костя почти совсем серьёзен, ибо и правда — этого ещё не хватало. Ещё чего доброго журналисты нос начнут совать, а он этого жуть как не любит.

— Угробил, тоже мне, — тянет Федя. — Ты лучше уложи, спать хочется — ужас просто.

— Так ложись, чё я тебе, — Костя думает, что такими темпами Федя совсем из него верёвки вить начнёт, и это не дело.

— А ноги мне на кого закидывать? — Федя укладывается в кровать и шебуршится, ворочаясь с бока на бок.

— Могу плюшевым медведем обеспечить. И с какой радости это ты на меня копыта свои забрасывать собрался?

— Собой обеспечь, — Федя игнорирует вопрос, откидывает угол одеяла и хлопает по кровати, — ложись уже давай.

— И зафига я тогда второе одеяло тащил? — возмущается Костя, но тем не менее послушно залезает в кровать. Ему снова становится немного не по себе. Нет, они уже ночевали вместе, но пока каждая такая ночёвка отзывалась покалыванием на кончиках пальцев и скачками пульса. Эта уютная близость будоражила всегда, и Косте хотелось бы, чтобы это чувство осталось с ним надолго.

— Понятия не имею.

— Врёшь, — под боком у Феди до безобразия хорошо, уютно, тепло и вообще. Но поворчать — совсем немного! — Костя считает необходимой профилактикой наглости.

— Вру, — покаянно соглашается, но вины или раскаяния Костя не чувствует. Зато лёгкий поцелуй в плечо и шею вполне себе ощущает и лишь придвигается ближе к своей персональной печке.

— Врать нехорошо, — Костя тоже елозит по кровати и всё-таки тянет поближе второе одеяло. Одно окно с москитной сеткой Федя предусмотрительно оставил открытым. Как выяснилось, спать в духоте они оба не могут, но коварных сквозняков — тем более на даче — никто не отменял.

— Ага, — поддакивает куда-то в шею, заставляя Костю поёжиться от приятных мурашек. Обнимает крепче поперёк живота и мнёт светлую хлопковую футболку. — Больше не буду.

Костя слышит это уже сквозь дрёму и подтягивает так и не развёрнутое одеяло к себе ещё ближе. Кряхтит немного, стараясь устроить сверху ногу. Федя этим недоволен и сам переваливается через Костю.

— Чал, что ты творишь? — сонно, едва слышно.

— Ревную.

— К одеялу? — просыпается ровно настолько, что даже глаза открывает. Федя только кивает и сам укладывает конечность к себе на бедро. — Дурной.

— Совершенно, — соглашается Федя с ним, обнимает за спину. И понимает, что сорваться к Косте сегодня было самым правильным решением.

***

Федя просыпается рано и почти подрывается с места, когда ощущает тяжесть на своей груди. А потом расслабляется и выдыхает — непривычно пока. У них, на самом-то деле, было не так много времени и возможностей, чтобы полностью осознать свои _новые_ отношения. Постоянные матчи, тренировки и куча всего остального. Тут бы просто до дома или номера доползти. Но Федя способный. Он всегда старался найти момент и хотя бы сжать узловатую ладонь, шепнув что-то на ухо. И Костя благодарил, пускай и не словами, но Феде было вполне достаточно того, как ему улыбаются и доверчиво засыпают на его плече в автобусе.

Чалов чуть сползает по подушкам и приобнимает Костю, который за ночь почти полностью залез на него, игнорируя и матрац, и одеяло. Стало вдруг как-то до безобразия хорошо от того, что его — Федю — так крепко обнимают. Он зажмуривается и порывисто целует в макушку Костю, которого из пушки не разбудить. За окном поёт какая-то птица и шелестит листва, солнце чертит длинные прямоугольники на выцветших досках. Хочется что-то сотворить, опять, как тогда ночью. Но единственное, что позволяет себе Федя, это приоткрыть оконную раму и впустить в комнату ещё больше звуков.

Он подтягивает сначала одно одеяло, потом второе и начинает перебирать чёлку Кости, погружаясь в странную утреннюю негу. В голове неспешной чередой меняются картинки их общего с Костей прошлого, которое привело в такое уютное и правильное настоящее.

Вообще, если оглянуться и послушать абсолютно всех знакомых, друзей и приятелей, то всё к тому и шло. Начиная с того, что Костю отдали на поруки Феде и велели ему не обижать новенького, а помогать и оберегать. Вот, наотдавали так сказать, напоручали — Федя улыбается мечтательно — теперь не оторвать друг от друга. Но они всё равно особо не распространяются — а точнее совсем нет. Шуточки-шуточками, а вот такое личное, тёплое, хочется сохранить только для себя.

Федя долго не понимал, сомневался и копался в себе. Друзья не разлей вода, и не сразу, далеко не сразу Федя начал оглядываться и спрашивать себя: «а друзья ли?». Он же за Костей всегда — и тогда, и сейчас — и в огонь, и в воду, и сквозь медные трубы. А на все расспросы и подъёбки один ответ, потому что Костя — это же «ну, Костя», и этим словно объяснялось всё, словно исчерпывающе должно было быть для всех, а было на самом деле только для Феди. И сейчас исчерпывающе тоже.

Костя ворочается, что-то выдыхает на грани слышимости и утыкается лбом в раскрытую ладонь Феди. На кота он, конечно, не тянет, а вот на ласкового пса — вполне. Федя с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы почесать дру… своего парня за ухом, а потом и по загривку. Будить Костю, зная его слабость к поздним подъёмам, кощунство.

— Перестань на меня так пялиться, — голос Кости звучит крайне неожиданно. Из-под чёлки сверкают совершенно не сонные глаза. «Не спал! Вот зараза!» — мысленно возмущается Федя, но вслух не успевает высказаться. Костя подтягивается на руках и мажет поцелуем по подбородку. Ворчит вполголоса про то, что кому-то побриться неплохо было бы, а потом замирает, уткнувшись в изгиб шеи.

— И давно бодрствуем? — Федя уверен, что нормального ответа ему не светит, и не ошибается.

— Достаточно, — ожидаемо отвечает Костя и ослабляет хватку. — Тебя отпустить? — поднимает глаза и выжидающе смотрит. Но вместо ответа Федя крепко стискивает его в объятиях и подминает под себя, располагаясь сверху и тепло дыша в шею. — Не отпустить. Ладно, понял.

— Отпускай, не отпускай, — Чалова плохо слышно, но Косте и этого достаточно, — всё равно не избавишься от меня, — у Феди кончики пальцев холодные, а Кучаев тёплый ото сна, податливый, мягкий. И Чалов не может отказать себе в желании ещё немного понежиться и погреться рядом. Он снова ворочается и тянет Костю за собой. Его так и хочется валять, мять и тормошить. Особенно этим утром, когда никуда не нужно торопиться, когда никто не ждёт и когда никому не нужно сдавать очередные нормативы. В принципе, Федя себе в этом и не отказывает. Костя даже не думает сопротивляться.

— Не думал, что ты такой, — хмыкает и легко стучит костяшками по чужой кучерявой макушке.

— Какой? — тут же вскидывается и смотрит-смотрит-смотрит. Костя думает, что слов сейчас не подобрать, поэтому целует аккуратно. Действия всегда лучше слов. Федя улыбается сквозь поцелуй и тянется ещё ближе.

— Мой, — выдыхает в чужие губы Костя и прижимается ко лбу Феди. — У меня слов не хватает, Федь, — глаза прикрывает и глубоко вдыхает утренний, ни с чем не сравнимый запах прохлады. — Просто…

— Просто я рад, что ты здесь, — отвечает Федя, потираясь кончиком носа о нос Кости. — Что ты со мной. Рядом.

— Да куда уж я от тебя, — Костя прикрывает глаза, — как тогда в первый раз испугался, что в Москве потеряюсь без проводника, так до сих пор и не отхожу.

— Ну здесь-то не Москва, — возражает Федя, — тут уж не потеряешься.

— Здесь не Москва, — покладисто соглашается.

— Намекаешь, что здесь мне бы уже не потеряться?

— Намекаю, что это ты рядом со мной сейчас, — Костя улыбается хитро и глаза щурит, — и меня всё устраивает.

Теперь уже Федя вместо ответа запускает руку Косте в волосы и начинает поглаживать и перебирать пряди, бездумно улыбаясь.

— Ещё бы завтрак, конечно, но это уж совсем для полного счастья, — тянет внезапно Костя, пытаясь совместить одновременно зевок и улыбку.

— Кость, ты ж знаешь, что я на кухне — катастрофа, — Федя не то чтобы против.

— Я знаю, что ты упёртый и способный, — лукавит и провоцирует, гладит по спине, цепляясь за футболку.

— То есть, чисто гипотетически, тебя не пугает возможный пожар?

— Ой, хватит, — Костя тянется и вытягивает руки к потолку. — Ты не настолько катастрофичный.

— Ладно, — сдаётся Федя, роется в рюкзаке и вручает Косте книгу. — На, читай. Я пока попробую что-то приготовить. Если опять уснёшь — съем всё без тебя.

— Это крайне угрожающе, — Костя разваливается звездой и широко улыбается. Феде кажется, что он давно не видел своего парня таким улыбчивым. Обычно Кучаев только губы кусал и растягивал в тонкую белую полоску, особенно когда нервничал. А сейчас светит ярко-ярко, прижимая к себе очередной опус Брауна. Федя трясёт головой и натягивает брюки, ведь он не железный, а картинка очень притягательная. Он аккуратно спускается по лестнице, оставляя Костю наедине с книгой. К ней по крайней мере не нужно ревновать.

Костя ещё несколько минут бездумно смотрит в потолок, а затем переворачивается на живот и открывает книжку. Ощущение правильности и теплоты топит с головой. Федя вообще необыкновенный весь. Чуткий, солнечный, отзывчивый — этот список Костя может продолжать бесконечно, но в конце обязательно добавит «мой».

Федя даже книжку ему притащил ту, которую он не читал, но хотел. Только руки-ноги как всегда не доходили — всё время находились какие-то левые дела. А тут — получите, распишитесь, наслаждайтесь. Костя мычит от удовольствия и погружается в повествование ровно до того момента, пока снизу его не зовут завтракать. По дому витает запах чая с мятой, и это значит, что Федя притащил еду на крыльцо. Костя скатывается с кровати и прыгает на одной ноге, пытаясь справиться с носком. Олимпийку он накидывает уже на ходу и оборачивается на мгновение, стараясь запомнить открытое окно, смятую постель и раскрытую книгу. Внизу слышится шебуршание, и голос Феди снова зовёт к столу.

Костя отмирает и с улыбкой спускается на первый этаж.


End file.
